1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating motor, and particularly to a single-stator-double-rotor (S1R2) rotating motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a prior motor structure, a rotor is rotated in one direction, but a Gyro effect will be induced and thus it is difficult to control the rotating direction of the motor""s shaft.
Another prior rotating motor includes two rotors rotating in opposite directions, and in general has three structures as follows:
(1) a reduction and reverse mechanism of a gasoline engine;
(2) two mutually independent motors rotating in opposite directions; and
(3) a single motor, whose rotating rotors and stators are rotated in opposite directions.
Disadvantages of the first structure include a big noise, a high frequency to refill the engine with gasoline, and a need for a reduction and reverse mechanism. Besides, to drive a gasoline engine is less convenient, as compared with an electronically or electro magnetically controlled engine.
Disadvantages of the second structure include a high cost, high loading and a need for two sets of driving circuits.
A disadvantage of the third structure is difficult to control the rotating speed between a rotor and a stator.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a rotating motor with a large energy efficiency to directly transform an electrical power to a mechanic power.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a rotating motor with a simple structure, which performs a high efficient power with a low weight.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a rotating motor with a low noise, which can directly drive a motor without a speed-reducing mechanism.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a rotating motor with a brushless form to reduce a maintenance fee.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a rotating motor which is free from a Gyro effect to enhance the controllability of rotation direction.
The present invention can be applied to a rotating motor in a military torpedo for controlling the thrust of the torpedo. In addition to generating a thrust to overcome water resistances, the rotating motor of the present invention also balances the thrust in the axis of the rotating motor to avoid generating a torque. The present invention can be further applied to a military double-rotor Gyro equipment, whose speed could be improved by changing angular momentum during rotation. The third application of the present invention is a mower, which could be directly driven without a speed-reducing and reverse mechanism. Since a brushless form is adopted, there will be no sparkle generated by the rotating motor.
The present invention mainly comprises one upper-layer rotor, one intermediate-layer armature and one lower-layer rotor. The upper-layer rotor and lower-layer rotor are embedded with the same number of magnets to form a xe2x80x9cmagneto typexe2x80x9d magnetic pole, stator electrodes of the same number as the number of magnets are disposed on the intermediate-layer armature to form an xe2x80x9celectro typexe2x80x9d magnetic pole, each of the stator electrodes has flanges respectively on its top and bottom sides for use in winding start/kick coils, each of the start/kick coils is excited by the regeneration current of the exciting coil of the stator prior to commutation. In such a way, continuity of coil current or torque smoothness, in the sense, can be acquired while in a dead zone with poles aligned. The characteristic of the present invention is that a skew symmetry exists between an upper-layer rotor and a corresponding lower-layer rotor, and the one upper-layer rotor and one lower-layer rotor are rotated in opposite directions by changing the direction of the current flowing through exciting coils of the stator electrodes every T/N of time, wherein T is a rotation period of the upper-layer rotor, and N is the number of the magnets.